1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a saw blade, more particularly to a method for making a saw blade which can saw an article more efficiently than the prior art saw blade. 2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 , a conventional saw (A) is shown to comprise a plurality of teeth (A1, A2, . . . , A4), each having a triangular shape when viewed from a side perspective. Each tooth has an apex and two opposite first and second triangular flat faces. Two inclined edges (a1) converge from said first triangular flat face towards said second triangular flat face as shown in FIG. 2 in such a manner that portions of the two inclined edges meet on said second triangular flat face. The teeth (A1,A3) adjacent to the tooth (A2) are also formed in the same manner on the first triangular flat face (not depicted in FIG. 1). In order to avoid by tiny dust particles falling from an article being sawed, the tip end of each tooth is bent, one opposite the other, so that the whole saw blade will appear as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4.
It has been found that the saw blade (A) thus made though able to saw a piece of wood, easily goes blunt. In addition, one has to exert a considerable amount of energy in order to saw an article (B). The path (B1) which is cut in the article (B) is not even, either.
FIGS. 5 to 8 show a saw blade of an improved type. The saw blade C has a gradually increasing thickness from a top longitudinal end to a bottom longitudinal end. A plurality of teeth (C1) are formed along the bottom longitudinal end as shown in FIG. 5. The teeth (C1) have two opposite sides which cooperatively form an apex and two opposite first and second triangular flat faces. Two inclined edges (C12, C11) of the tooth (C1) converge from the first triangular flat face towards the second triangular flat face so that portions (C14) of the two inclined edges meet on the second triangular flat face as shown in FIG. 6. The apex of the tooth (C1) is ground off in such a manner that the apex has an inclined triangular tip end (C13) as shown in FIG. 7. An adjacent tooth of the tooth (C1) is treated as in the above-mentioned manner but on the first triangular flat face so that the whole saw blade will appear as shown in FIG. 8.
Such a saw blade can provide an even path in the article being sawed and only a small amount of energy is required to operate the saw blade.
It has been found through several experiments that since a piece of wood is made up of several growth rings, the saw blade can easily saw the wood when the growth rings are located transversely from the direction of the movement of the saw blade. However, when the growth rings in the wood are located in the same direction as the movement of the-saw blade, broken small particles of the growth rings can become tangled in the teeth of the saw blade thereby hindering the movement of the saw blade in the sawing path.